


Innocent Mischief

by dasakuryo



Series: What the Future Has In Store [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: On one Earth Kara Danvers is delighted by an unexpected visit to National City, while in another Barry’s nearly pushed over the edge. Clark and Cisco have to deal with the consequences, Iris is generally bemused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and hugs to @blueorchidsforever @dynamic-ideation and @dixonette1013 on Tumblr, you're all amazing ;)

His cellphone buzzed the moment he sat down on the park bench. He pushed his glasses up his nose bridge in place before patting his jacket pockets, in search of the mobile. He frowned at the screen, lips pursed, a sigh escaping his lips before he slid his thumb on the screen to answer.

“Kara, I’ve already told you I can’t,” his perfectly coiffed hair suddenly ruffled when he ran his fingers through it instead of etching an annoyed stern tone to his voice, “I have a deadline this afternoon-”

“Oh, come on, Clark, can’t you ask Louis to cover for you?” rung Kara’s acute voice over the static of the line, “besides, this is a one time thing!” her did voice go up an octave, as if that tone tinged with over-enthusiasm of hers could make him cave in. Clark could practically _see_ her beaming, “please?”

He pinched his nose and took a deep breath, it was almost physically painful to burst her bubble “I’m sorry Kara, but I have to-” he tried to explain himself, but his exposition came to a halt when the slight static was replaced by a continuous buzz, “Kara? Are you flying?”

He didn’t mean it to came out as a reprimand, though, but Kara’s huff certainly gave away her impression. “Of course not, you can’t be on the phone and drive, I mean, fly-” the strange sound he’d heard over the line and the sudden manner in which she blabbered that answer confirmed that she was, indeed, flying.

Which could only mean that-

“Kara,” now it was his voice that did go up, managing to be both sternful and apprehensive at the same time, “I thought you said you were going to stay in Nat-”

He never got to finish that sentence. In retrospective, perhaps he could have seen it coming from a mile away, hadn’t been his attention diverted by his conversation with his cousin. He found himself being propelled forward with such force that he nearly fell flat on his face right on the walkway, a most ludicrous situation to be in for the Man of Steel himself. The most amusing fact, however, was the shrill noise that followed. A shrill noise that, undoubtedly, had rung to the word “TAG!”

With another, though deeper, sigh Clark grabbed the mobile from the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two red streaks paling in the distance, had he used his enhanced hearing he would have been able to listen to the characteristic woosh.

“Kara-”

“Come on, Clark, it’s just past midday,” Kara begged again, “I promise we won’t take much of your time.”

His eyes narrowed, but not at Kara’s words, but rather at the sudden realization that the pair of red beams of light were nowhere to be seen. He hold back a grunt, while praying that Kara knew what she’d got herself into, what she’d got _them_ into.

“ _Fine,_ ” he finally gave in. Reservations aside, he couldn’t help his lips curling up into a smile at the ring of Kara’s amused giggle, “but I trust Barry’s in the know about this.”

* * *

Naturally, Barry was not.

That much did virtually every member of the League come to know in the span of a few minutes. It was particularly evident for Cisco, whom was now wondering if the hearing on his right ear would ever be the same again after picking up that call.

“Bro, I’ve already told you I haven’t vibed them-”

And just like in the past five calls, he wasn’t even able to finish the sentence, for Barry, worried sick, would squall most frantically, “ARE YOU SURE?! I CAN’T FIND THEM ANYWHERE CISCO!”

Said reaction was fine by Cisco, aside from completely understandable, in the first three calls, unnerving by the fourth and utterly outrageous by the fifth one. Such emotional driven state wouldn’t take them anywhere -nor he could make the twins pop up out of thin air-, so when Barry had the nerve to doubt him a sixth time in a row, Cisco had to call him out on it.

“Would you please calm the fuck down?! Plus, I’m pretty sure I don’t want to prove right the theory you can change the Earth axis if you run fast enough,” he snapped back into the phone speaker, “like ever-” he trailed off, before grabbing his Vibe googles.

“Cisco, I’m telling you I can’t-” Barry began to quaver.

“I’ve heard you the first three times you screamed at me,” Cisco growled, pinching the bridge of his nose with more force than deemed necessary, slapping himself mentally for the answer he’d just blurted out when Barry’s voice had came out so strained, out of distress, out of dread. He took a deep breath,“just- I know they are fine, ok? I _know_ it,” he would have sensed had it been otherwise, “we only need to find them- what happened? When did they go missing?”

The rushing sound that was the background whenever Barry run was cut short suddenly. Cisco thought he’d heard a door creaking and the ruffle of footsteps over his friend panting breathing. The line went silent, then it was filled by a buzzing grinding sound and again came Barry’s shaky voice, “I… like five minutes after I spoke with them on the phone, tops. Joe just… went to the kitchen to get them some chocolate mint ice-cream,” there was a muffled voice that called out Barry’s name in the background, “he says they were gone when he came back into the living room.”

Cisco kept scanning the screen right before him in case any alert flashed. He fastened and arranged the googles on his forehead, “do you remember if they were upset, worried about something? Did they mention anything out of the ordinary or seeing strangers around?” Cisco had to consider all the possibilities after all, dreadful as they might be.

“N-no, they didn’t say anything,” there was a deep sigh, “they just missed Iris and wanted her to come back from Star City… they were upset because I got caught up with a case and I wasn’t going to spend the afternoon with them like I have promised yesterday-”

And suddenly, just like that, all Cisco’s inner alarms that had gone off ever since Barry made that first call died out. He pulled the googles off and huffed, his panting almost bordering on a chuckle.

However, the sudden odd noise he made may had led Barry astray, judging by the fact that not a second afterwards there was a gush of wind that stormed into the apartment. Cisco grunted, brushing his hair away from his face. His gaze met an agape Barry, green eyes wide with confusion.

“What exactly have you promised them?” Cisco asked in a calm, collected voice.

His apparent impassiveness granted him that Barry screw up his face, his face crumpled in exasperation. He fumbled for words and let out an indignant wail instead, flailing his arms, “does it even matter? We talked about I read Harry Potter to them if it rained, they wanted to go to the park… they said they wanted to play hide and seek, tag… why does it even matter?” his voice kept going up as he spoke.

“Well, there you have it.”

“HAVE WHAT?!”

Now it would have been Cisco’s turn to flail his arms at the space between them frantically, as if pointing to a materialization of the answer in the physical realm. However, he did not. Instead, he took a sharp intake of breath before mumbling, “who else do we know is capable of playing tag with speedsters? And no, I am not speaking of Wally, obviously.”

  
  


“Bar, why is Bruce glaring at you like that?” Iris asked, most surprised at the face the man in question was pulling at her husband.

Barry frowned as they swayed through the dance floor to the soft music, but remained silent for a good full minute until she pinched his side over his suit. He jolted, almost imperceptibly, the whine came out in a frustrated whisper through clenched teeth. Yet, apparently incapable of coming up with an eloquent response, he slightly tightened his grip on her waist and nuzzled her neck. She poked at his side, perhaps almost too insistently this time.

“Poking one’s dance partner is not flattering, Miss West,” he whispered in her ear, voice almost chuckling.

“Don’t Miss-West me, Barry,” she warned him, casually snuggling against him as they kept dancing, “what did you do? Because if glares could kill I’d be a widow right now-”

“We had a slight disagreement a few weeks ago,” he answered in a flat tone, but the closeness made her realised he had suddenly tensed. She didn’t know whether she should be rolling her eyes or frowning, bracing herself beforehand for the addendum on that answer, “don’t worry about it, it was nothing.”

“By the look on Bruce face I beg to differ, what did _you_ do?”

The tension gave place to stiffness, and soon came his frustrated disbelieving complain, “what makes you think I did something?”

“The years I’ve known you, Barry,” Iris sighed, sure now rolling her eyes was the answer to her previous dilemma, “you also have this tendency to put your feet in your mouth when you’re worried, a few weeks ago the twins run to Kara’s Earth and you were on the verge of a nervous breakdown-” she made a brief, accusatory pause in which she felt Barry’s lips gently pressing behind her ear, “you won’t charm yourself away from this one, mister, spill it already” she _almost_ felt bad for grinning at his groan.

His thumb brushed her waist lazily, “I might have- misspoken,” she hummed, pressing for further clarification, “and when he asked me in his you know, flat Batman-like voice, whether I had lost the twins-” he trailed off, at which Iris had to lean backwards to be able to look at him in the face.

When he avoided meeting her eyes, she pinched at his side again. At his frustrated frown, she raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge her again. He sulked, lips pursed in annoyance.

“I might have told him I forgot I was talking with Father of the Century-”

“YOU.DID.WHAT?!” Iris mouthed frantically, eyes wide with horror.

Next thing Barry knew, Iris was dragging him by his forearm towards Bruce, rambling about apologising right away. A few meters away from them, Kara and Jamie were having a most lively conversation with Don and Dawn, planning when they could spend a weekend at National City. Clark would cut in nearly towards the end of their chat, to emphasize they made sure Barry knew about it way beforehand.


End file.
